Letters and Love
by ErinHeartsSTR
Summary: An AU Lily E./James P. story. Follow Lily and James in their sixth and seventh years and what it took to get them together.
1. In Which Lily Learns Where James Will Be

I'm not going to do those cheesy character intros with this story. I'm pretty sure we all know who the Marauders are and what everyone looks like. If not, use your imagination.  
Song of the Hour (These songs will have nothing to do with the story, just for fun!): Pine Tree State, by Sparks the Rescue  
Disclaimer: Most of it isn't mine. Just the plot.  
Enjoy...

* * *

"My dearest, Lily Flower, what troubles you today?"

I sighed. This kid was persistent, I'll give him that.

"Nothing you would care about, Potter, and don't call me Lily Flower," I said with a, hopefully, noticeable trace of annoyance in my voice.

"If it concerns you, Lily, it concerns me."

"No need to be so gentlemanly, Potter." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You think I'm a gentleman, Lily?" Potter asked, sounding excited.

I shook my head. "No, actually. I do not, by any means, find you a bit gentlemanly."

Potter shrugged, and said, "Well, something is bothering you. I can tell."

Yeah, right. "And how, may I ask, can you tell?"

"Your brow furrows. And when you were looking over that particular sheet of parchment, that brow of yours furrowed, like no brow has furrowed before!" Potter exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh. Well, if it's so distinguishing, I'll have to stop doing it then."

"What? Why?"

"Because it makes you notice me."

"Well, that's a stupid reason. Besides, that's not the only distinguishing feature of yours..." he said, eyeing me.

How ever smart anyone has ever called James Potter, this moment, or any other moments concerned with me, all intelligence he might hinder, flies out of his ears. He refuses the fact that some woman in Hogwarts, actually truthfully, might not like him. Or appreciate him. Or drool over his good looks. For his information, I can name several.

Well, maybe a few.

Okay, one; but it's still better then none! Even my best mate, Alice, finds him attractive. How, I will never know, but he is so insufferable, that any looks he might have are weighed out by his heinous personality. He waltzes around the castle like it's his playground, and seeing as he acts like an eight year old majority of the time, that's a fitting analogy.

Plus, his little lemmings, as I like to refer to them, follow his every move without question. They don't realize that hexing the Slytherins for no reason whatsoever, might actually have consequences. Save, Remus, of course. The saving grace of the group really. I'm sure he's the only reason they haven't gotten expelled yet.

Potter and his lemmings have a more popular name- the Marauders. Prankers and Womanizers, extraordinaire. Charming.

It seems, however, that I, Lily Evans, am the only person who sees them for what they really are. Adolescent boys, who's maturity level is close to zero, and have the common sense of a zoo animal.

"Will you please get a clue!?" I was very near to my breaking point.

"What clue? Are you solving a mystery, Lily? I'm quite good at mysteries."

"Oh, Merlin's lucky knickers. Would someone take him away so I can concentrate?" I almost yelled to no one in particular.

"I think then I can be of service, yes?" One of Potter's minions, Sirius Black, waltzed up to us, wrapping his arm around Potter's neck.

Black was almost as bad as Potter. Except that Black, and even I had to admit this, was quite a dish. Quite. Not that it mattered. His personality is probably, just as bad, if not worse, than Potter's.

We weren't a week into our sixth year at Hogwarts, and the Marauders were already getting on my nerves.

"Have you told her yet, James?" Sirius asked, looking expectantly at Potter.

"Told me what?"

"Errr, no. Actually, I hadn't. I was waiting for an more opportune moment." Potter said, while glaring daggers at his best friend.

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I need to go, err, clean my belly button." And with that, Black slinked away.

"Tell me what, Potter?"

He looked quite apprehensive, "Lily Flower, you remember that small, little internship at the ministry?"

How could I forget? That internship is basically a free pass to a career in the Ministries inner workings. They take one only student from each magical school in Europe, and it was quite prestigious. I applied for that internship, but I wasn't accepted. It was a little bit of a sore subject with me. My annoyance level quickly elevated, and I chose to ignore that he called me Lily Flower again. I'm not a flower. I'm not delicate or breakable.

"Hell yes, I know about the internship. What about it?"

"Uh, well, quite funny actually. You see, I got it, and then-"

"You. It was you who got it." Impossible. Potter didn't want it. He didn't deserve it.

"Well, yes. I've just said that, Lily Flower. Please don't be mad. I know how much you wanted it. My dad made me apply, you see? I told them I didn't want it! I told them to give it to you..."

I slammed my books closed, stuffed my parchment into my bag, and grabbed my quills and ink. Then, I gave James the meanest, most hostile. volatile look I could muster. He looked rejected.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I know how much it meant to you. If I could take it back, I would. I'll write to you about it. If you want-"

"I don't really give a rat's ass whether you write to me or not, Potter. All you'll do is gloat about it. And remind me how much of a failure I am for not getting the internship. So, it's not really needed actually. Not needed in the least. And stop calling me Lily Flower!" I stormed off to my dorm, leaving Potter in a whirlwind of my haste and sadness.

* * *

He was leaving the next week. He was leaving for six months to learn about something he didn't particularly care about. James Potter did not want to be the next Minister of Magic, or some assistant to the Minister, or even the assistant to the assistant. He really wanted to be an auror. To protect innocent people, like his mother and little sister. Even though they'd been gone for ten years, James still missed them. The Potter household was attacked by Death Eaters when James was very young. He doesn't remember much about that day, but he does know that his mother and sister loved him very much. He was becoming an Auror for them.

"Prongs, dinner time," Sirius voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Aren't you hungry?"

"Mmmm, not really."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm James. You're Sirius." James punned, laughing.

Sirius laughed, "That's getting so old, Prongsie."

"Yet, it's still funny."

"True."

* * *

"Lily. Hello! Earth to Lily,"

"Sorry, was I doing it again?"

"Yes, you were. You really should get some help for that. Can you pass the peas?" My best mate, Alice, asked. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating our dinner.

"No, I'm fine... just caught up in thoughts." I said, as I passed her the bowl.

"What thoughts would these be?"

"Errr, ones I get caught up in?" I tried to avoid what I was thinking about, but Alice can always get it out of me.

"Lily," she was stern. "Tell me. And could you hand me the plate of chicken?"

"Potter got the internship." I gripped my fork until my knuckles turned white, ignoring her request for the chicken. I was a vegetarian, and very stubborn about touching anything meat. That included the plate for the chicken.

"Fine, I'll get it my self," Alice reached across Lily for the plate of chicken. She sighed, addressing my situation again, "So? You're smarter than him Lils. This wont hurt your chances."

"But he still got it... and I didn't."

"Don't be such a stickler. Other people had the chance of getting the internship too, and one of them did."

"Fine, but why did it have to be Potter?" I stuffed a bite of spaghetti into my mouth, chewing violently.

"He got lucky."

"That wont be all he's getting."

Alice raised her eyebrow quizzically, "What else is he getting?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry. Just verbal abuse this time," I assured her.

"What about next time?" she had every right to be concerned. Once I got going on somebody, there was little stopping me. If Potter really pissed me off, he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

"Sorry, no promises about next time."

"Go easy on him, Lils. He's head over heels for you. He's delicate," she tried to persuade me that Potter: 1)Did not find it his goal in life to make my existence a living hell, and 2)Actually was in love with me.

"No, he really doesn't. He's only in it for the chase." I told her. Potter has asked me out a grand total of 853 times. And counting.

He's been rejected 853 times, and counting, because as I said before, the guy is pretty damn persistent.

"Whatever you say... pass the gravy?" Alice refused to believe my claims of not being under Potter's 'spell' as she likes to say.

I passed the gravy all over her lap.

"Thanks." she said, her voice stale.

"No problem." I replied, smiling sweetly.

* * *

This story is based off of my life... with minor tweaks here and there.  
It's from the heart, so I hope you guys like it. I'm happy with all reviews, so if you think of something, please, let me know.

Thanks (:  
Erin.


	2. In Which James Convinces Lily

Song of the Hour: Shipwreck, by Sparks the Rescue  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, and it'll never be.

* * *

James had been away for only a few days, but he missed Hogwarts already. He missed his best mates, the food, and his own bed. Though, mostly, he missed Lily. He missed her scent, her grace, her focus, her furrowed brow; everything about her. The way she ignored his looks, and how he was always watching her every move. James knew he was serious about her, he just wished she get the same idea.

He also told her he would write. Even if she didn't write back, James was going to write to her every day. He started his first letter:

**Dearest Lily,**

**How are you? I miss you very much already. I don't mean to rub this in, but you would love it here Lily Flower. Everyone is very nice, and my first day was very excitable. It didn't make me think any differently about after Hogwarts, and I'm still sure you would be better suited here than I am.**

**We have our own set of dorms somewhere off of Diagon Alley. All of the other students are very nice, and we're getting along well. Did you know about all of the wizarding schools in Europe? I had no idea there were so many. A girl from Beauxbatons; a guy from Durmstrang; a lady from a school somewhere in Spain, something Magica; there's a school in Italy, Accademia di Merlin, or something of that essence; and a few more. You would have made friends with all of them immediately Lily, I know you would have.**

**Did you know that I'll be coming back to Hogwarts every weekend? So, I can take tests and turn in homework and stuff like that. I'll probably see a few Quidditch matches, even though I can't play.**

**It's getting quite late, Lily, but this won't be my only letter. Please write me back, I'm terribly lonely.**

**Sincerely, **

**James.**

He had written 'Love,' in place of sincerely, but crossed it out, deciding that was a little bit too much. He loved her, yeah, but she didn't need another reason to push him any further away.

James crawled into his bed, in his small room with only a tiny window in the corner over his bed letting in moonlight. He closed his eyes, and only thought of Lily, until dreams claimed him in sleep.

Those dreams too, of course, were about Lily.

* * *

Lily woke to the bright sunlight pouring through her windows, and to the sound of an owl tapping on her window.

"What now? It's too bloody early for owls." She dragged her self out of bed, and opened the window. She didn't recognize the owl at first, but as soon as she opened the letter, she recognized the messy scrawl in which it was written in with ease. Lily read the letter a few times over. She didn't think he was serious about writing to her.

"Well, I'm not going to write back. Hopefully, he'll get the message soon enough."

"Huh?" Alice groggily asked from her bed. "Lils, why are you up so early. Breakfast doesn't start for another hour."

"Potter's owl," I answered, and holding up the piece of parchment in my hand, "and letter."

"Letter? So, he was serious about writing you?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Apparently so."

"Let me see the letter?"

I handed it to her, and watched her eyes travel across the lines of chicken scrawl.

"You can read this? Merlin, this kid has the messiest writing I've ever seen."

"You think? I don't know. I didn't have any problem with it." I took the letter back. "What do you think about it?"

"Well, he's being sweet. You can't blame the guy for trying, Lils." Alice told me, "And he's being informative. Not cocky, or braggy. He's not rubbing it in. That's a plus, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I'm not writing back."

"Why not? What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity. And sanity," I folded the letter up.

"You'll write back. Mark my words."

"Will not," I countered.

"No, you will. I have a feeling about it."

"A feeling?" I asked warily.

"Yes, a feeling. Trust me."

"I'm not writing back, Alice. I'm not."

"Okay, sure," she replied, not sounding convinced.

"Whatever," I came back, "I'm going down to breakfast."

"Breakfast doesn't start for another forty-five minutes," she informed me.

"Then, I'm going back to bed." I climbed into my four post and closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. I couldn't get Potter's letter out of my mind.

* * *

James waited for Lily's letter, but when it became apparent that she wasn't writing back anytime soon by sending his owl back, he started on his second letter.

**My Dearest Lily,**

**You didn't reply to my letter. This made me quite sad, Lily. I'm missing you greatly. I'm going to keep writing, Lily. Every day. Without fail.**

**I met the minister today. You shouldn't be jealous of anything. The guy's a tool. Completely incompetent. I'm not doing much of importance. Coffee runs mostly. Plus transcribing logs, and other pointless documents. I miss Hogwarts. I'd take a double Transfiguration over this any day.**

**How are classes going? How many detentions has Sirius gotten since I've left? How has your Ancient Runes class been coming along? I know that's your favorite subject. What tests do we have coming up? I'm sure you know.**

**You will write to me Lily, I can feel it. Trust me. You will. But I'll ask anyway- please write to me, Lily Flower. I miss you.**

**Sincerely,**

**James.**

* * *

Lily awoke to James's owl pecking at her window again. She let the owl in, and untied the letter from it's leg. After reading this letter, she felt very compelled to write. Just to tell him the test dates, at least that's what she was trying to convince her self of. He sounded very lonely. But why couldn't he just write to Black? Why through her? If he really wanted to know, he could have just sent a letter to Black. And how did Potter know Ancient Runes was her favorite class? She certainly never told him that.

Something about him made her intrigued to reply, but she felt that she knew better than to let him in. She had put up so many walls, protecting her self, because of him. She wasn't ready to befriend him. He was annoying. stubborn, cocky, arrogant, and an all around prick. He still needed to grow up.

Lily got ready for her day, doing everything automatically. She went through the routine of her daily agenda and managed to think of nothing but James.

* * *

James sat in his small dorm room, his elbows to his knees, head hung, deep in thought over Lily. Of course.

She hadn't written back in over a week. He knew that she didn't like him much, but not writing back must be torture for her. Correcting his grammatical mistakes and syntax must be killing her. The lack of corrections was killing him. He missed her. A lot. Writing him back would really take the edge off of the demand throbbing throughout his heart. He started his next letter:

**Dearest Lily,**

**You really have no idea how not communicating with you is just about killing me. Just one letter Lily. It doesn't have to be long, just.. you. It has to be you.**

**-James**

Hoping this would be it, James sent the letter on it's way.

* * *

Lily had started getting used to her morning letter. It was a small reminder that James was still in her life, wether she liked it or not. The letter on this particular morning begged to be replied to. The fact that he had even written this diligently was surprising to her. She thought he would have given up after a day or two.

"He's really fallen for you, Lils," Alice tried to convince me, "He's not in this for the chase. He's in it for you."

"Doubt that," I mumbled a reply. I couldn't decide wether or not to reply to James. He seemed lonely, and even though I found him especially unbearable most times, I wasn't going to be the blame for his loneliness. A small letter wouldn't hurt, right? Just so he knew that he wasn't forgotten. She sat down after classes, and wrote her reply. She thought to start with: _Dear James_; but she didn't think he was dear, nor did she refer to him by his first name. After struggling with how to write her reply, she settled with:

_Potter,_

_You do seem quite lonely. Didn't you make a few friends?_

_Everything is fine here. Classes are classes. Black, Remus, and Pettigrew miss you terribly. They claim there's no fun in this school when you're gone, I beg to differ. You being gone has made my job as a prefect much easier._

_Lily_

After two sides of her mind competed against themselves about wether or not to actually send the letter, Lily decided just to send the damn thing.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked her self, sending the owl carrying James's letter to him.

Well, that's chapter two... pleases review!

* * *


	3. In Which Lily Plays James's Game

Chapter three! Hope it's good.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Gone with the Wind are both not mine.

**

* * *

Dearest Lily,**

**Thank you for writing, Lily. It made my day, and will probably make the rest of my week too. I hate to admit it, but yes, Lily. I miss everyone. I even miss McGonagall. Which is really saying something, eh? All the people here are nice, but no one I've really connected with yet.**

**I've made your job easier? Well, I'm sorry I have to come back. I don't like to make you unhappy, Lily Flower; but I miss you too much.**

**Since I'm so lonely, Lily would you mind playing a game with me? Just to keep me entertained, at least?**

**Most sincerely,**

**James**

**

* * *

**

Lily received James's letter and read it over. She and Alice were in their dorm, sitting on their beds, doing their homework.

"He wants me to play a game? Does he honestly think I have time for this?" she asked Alice.

"You know, Lils, I think he just wants to get to know you better," Alice tried to convince her.

"Or, he's trying to destroy me, by knowing everything about me."

"So, you're saying you'll do it?"

"No!"

"Come on, Lily!" she cried exasperatedly. "Don't be a fun sucker."

"Fun sucker?" I eyed her, question in my eyes.

"Yeah, it's like a leech, but instead of blood it sucks fun. You, Lily Ophelia Evans, are a fun sucking little leech." Alice laughed, jokingly pointing a finger at her best friend.

"Don't use my middle name! Don't! It's awful." I cringed. I hate my middle name with the fiery passion of ten thousand suns.

Then, Alice got an idea. "Lily, if you don't play a game with James, I'll owl him, and tell him your middle name. And if you try to stop me, I will climb up on our table next morning during breakfast, and announce it to the whole school!"

"You wouldn't!" Lily gasped in horror.

"Oh, I would." Alice said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Fine. Blackmail me into doing it," Lily said, glaring at her friend.

"If that's what it takes, you ugly hag."

"I hate you."

"Nonsense. You could never." Alice laughed.

"True, but I could damn well try." Lily said, with a determined look on her face.

"Just write," Alice pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and pushed it on top of Lily's essay. "Potions can wait."

Lily grumbled, "Fine, but I'm telling him I'm being forced to write."

"Honestly, do you think he cares either way?" Alice asked her.

"Good point." Lily shrugged, and got to writing.

_Potter,_

_I'm being forced to play your game. No matter how stupid and unnecessary it may be, I'm being blackmailed. So, don't enjoy it._

_Lily_

_P.S. It's __Professor__ McGonagall_

I showed the finished product to Alice.

Her friend smiled, "Lovely. You'll be calling him James by Christmas if we're lucky,"

"We?"

"Yes, he deserves to be called by his name, Lily."

"I do call him by his name. Potter is his name, just not the name most people use." She clarified her reason. "That's not my problem."

"You're so weird. We both know why you call him Potter."

"Do we?" I asked.

"Yes... it has something to do with not giving him satisfaction of calling him by his name. It's less personal, rougher, and for people you are on very casual terms with." Alice explained.

"Is that why?" Lily asked, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Oh, don't play stupid. He's a person too."

"I know, but he doesn't deserve that satisfaction. Besides, I am on very casual terms with him. So, what's the problem?" Lily defended her self.

"One day, Lily." Alice chuckled. "One day, you will see what the rest of us see."

"What do you see?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." Alice laughed.

Lily, looking very put-out, stuck her tongue out at Alice.

"Just send the damn letter, Lils."

"I'm sending it. Calm down." Lily teased her friend.

"I could punch you. Right now."

"You wouldn't, and you know you wouldn't," Lily laughed, while tying the letter on James's owl's leg, and sending it out the window.

"Don't tempt me!"

* * *

James got Lily's letter, and opened it right away. Seeing her reply, he quickly wrote out the rules for his game, giddy with excitement.

**Dear Lily,**

**Oh, good, here are the rules:**

**In each letter the writer gets to ask one question.**

**The receiver has to answer that question truthfully, on your code of honor, because I know you have one, Lily. And then they get to ask another question in their answer. And the game goes back and forth like that, until I know you better than you know your self.**

**First question: What is the blackmail material that is being held against you?**

**Missing you terribly,**

**James**

**P.S. Terribly sorry, ****Professor**** McGonagall.**

**

* * *

**

Lily showed Alice the letter.

"Wow, Lils." she laughed, "Have fun with staying truthful!"

"Don't rub it in!" Lily laughed with her friend.

"I honestly don't understand why it's so bad. It's so Old-American-Southern-Money. Very _Gone with the Wind_." Alice reasoned. (_AN: Actually, Ophelia is Greek. Just go with it though, okay?_)

"Do you think, Potter even knows what that is?" I asked her. "Besides, if it was more _Gone with the Wind_, my middle name would be Ellen, or even more fitting, Scarlett."

"Good point," Alice hummed. "Too bad though. Even though I'm sure James put some charm on the letter, something like you can only write truths."

"Probably. Good planning. I would have lied," Lily admitted.

"You crook."

"You love it."

_Potter,_

_As much as I don't want to say this, but knowing full well that if I don't tell you the truth, I probably will wake up with purple skin, tooth brushes sticking out of my ears, or gummy bears in place of toenails and fingernails; I will tell you the truth._

_I'm being blackmailed over my middle name._

_And I don't even have to tell you what it is, because that wasn't your question._

_My turn: What's your favorite colour?_

_-Lily_

"That's it? What's your favorite colour? That's so weak, Lils." Alice told her.

"I couldn't think of anything else, okay? Lay off. I'll have a better question for next time."

"Which is...?" she asked.

"I don't know, it'll come to me," I assured her.

Alice laughed, "If you say so!"

* * *

Please review, I like to know what you think!


	4. In Which James Visits Hogwarts

I'm putting this up right before I leave for the beach, where I wont be writing for a week. So it'll be another week or longer, before I update again. My apologies.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Enjoy!!

**

* * *

Dearest Lily,**

**My favourite colour? Really? That's a little uncreative of you. My favourite colour is red. One, because that is the colour of pride in our house; two, that is the colour of your hair; three, I look absolutely amazing in red.**

**My question: What's your middle name?**

**Sincerely,**

**James**

**

* * *

**

Lily was reading through James's letter, frowning.

"Why so sad, Lils?" Alice asked. They were sitting on Lily's bed, chatting, when James's owl arrived.

Lily handed her the letter in reply.

"Oh," Alice said, after reading it through. "But honestly, that's not so bad."

Lily just looked at her, shaking her head.

"No, really, Lils. It could be worse," Alice tried to reason with her best friend.

"How, Alice? He's bordering on creepy!" Lily exclaimed, mildly freaking out.

"Oh, Lily, no! He just wants to show you how much he cares!" Alice told her, crawling across Lily's bed to envelop her in a warm hug.

"By telling me his favourite colour is red, because my hair is red?" Lily asked, not easily impressed.

"He's trying, Lily. Give him that. He's trying not to be his usual self."

Lily sighed, "Not being his usual self doesn't give him a right to be weird."

"No, it doesn't. But at least he's being nice. He could have said red was his favourite colour, because that's the colour he sees when guys hit on you."

"He's the only guy that hits on me, unfortunately." Lily reminded Alice.

"Which is why he didn't use that example!"

"Alice, not helping!" Lily got up from her bed, and started to pace.

"Fine, then ignore that part, and go with the other two," Alice paused to check her friends reaction.

"Yeah, I suppose," Lily shrugged.

"Don't keep Jamsie waiting, Lily. You know how he'd hate that."

"Don't try my patience you evil hag," Lily told her friend, jokingly of course.

"You'll thank me later!" Alice told her.

"Doubt that." Lily took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

"Did you think of a better question?" Alice asked her.

"Not yet."

"Did you think about this at all since we talked last?"

"No."

"And why not, missy?"

"Because Potter's little game isn't important."

"Maybe not, but talking to him, and conversing with him, is important, therefore you will do it."

"That's awful reasoning," Lily told her friend.

"Just write," Alice said, pointing at the parchment. And Lily wrote:

_Dear Potter,_

_Those are awful reasons. And you're the one calling me uncreative..._

_My middle name is, Merlin forbid you tell anyone, Ophelia. Laugh all you want. I hate it too._

_My question: What's your middle name?_

_Lily_

* * *

**Dearest Lily,**

**Ophelia is a wonderful name! Very elegant. Very you, Lily.**

**My middle name is Philip. James Philip Potter. You can't keep copying me, Lily. I know you're capable of better questions.**

**My question: What's the Christmas gift you've ever gotten?**

**James**

**

* * *

**

Lily was sitting in a chair in the common room, looking over the Black Lake. Rain was pounding down, a bitter cold, stinging sensation. She could distantly see a team on the Quidditch pitch, practicing through the weather. She was thinking about what to ask James in her next letter. Then, a thought occurred to her. She hadn't seen James over the weekend, at the Quidditch games, or around the school, taking tests and turning in homework and whatnot. He said he'd be at the school at least one day a week, to check in with Dumbledore too. So, where was he? Lily had her question ready.

_Dear Potter,_

_The best Christmas gift I've ever gotten would have to be a bracelet my mother got me. I was only nine years old, but the bracelet still fits, and I wear it everyday. It's silver, with my name engraved on a plate in the middle of the links. I'm sure you've seen it on me._

_My question: Where have you been over the weekends? You said that you would be visiting for tests, homework, and Quidditch, but I haven't seen you around._

_Lily_

* * *

**Dear Lily, **

**Yes, you're right. I remember that bracelet. I also remember you accusing me of stealing it in our second year. For the record, that was Sirius, and I was an unwilling accessory to robbery. I'm sorry, too. That was quite mean of us.**

**A much better question, Lily! I have been around, you just haven't been looking hard enough. I'm not given a lot of time, either. The Ministry gives us two hours every weekend at our schools. Why are you asking, Lily? Miss me? I'm kidding, I know you haven't been looking or anything, but next weekend I'll pop in to say hello. If you'd like me to, I mean, I don't have to, I can stay out of your way. Just let me know?**

**James**

**

* * *

**

Lily read James's letter through for the the hundredth time. At least. She really didn't know whether she wanted him to say hi, or not. Avoiding him had been Lily's goal in life for so long, but seeing him, just for a minute or two, would be nice.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Lily thought. 'Why do I want to see, Potter?'

"Just say yes," Alice tried to convince her. "What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity," I told her.

"Please, don't be so dramatic. You'll be fine."

"That's what you think," Lily mumbled, but wrote:

_Potter,_

_I guess you can pop in for a minute. I don't mind._

_Lily_

* * *

James flooed into Dumbledore's fireplace, in the middle of a lazy Saturday afternoon in mid-November.

"Ah, James, I've been waiting for you," the Headmaster told him, sweeping him into a chair. A small house elf popped up, and placed a cup of piping hot chocolate on the table next to where James was sitting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Professor," James apologized.

"Don't think anything about it, James. I know how hard it is for you to wake up on weekends," Dumbledore said, with the all-familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Right you are, Sir."

"How is the internship going, James?" Dumbledore asked, getting down to business.

"Well enough, Sir. It's Ministry work, that's for sure." James said.

"I'm sure it is," Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, James, I'm sure you have tests to take, and friends to see, so I won't keep you. Off you go."

"Thank you, Sir," James said, trying not to sound too eager. He dashed out of the Headmaster's office, and down to Professor McGonagall's office. He pushed open the door, and the middle-aged women looked up at him, over her glasses.

"Mister Potter, please, take a seat. Your test is waiting," McGonagall told him, pointing to a single desk in her office. "You have one hour."

James didn't need that long. He was going to see Lily today! He could have been given ten hours, and he would be rushing through it, all the same. He finished her test in record time, not really caring about the grade he received.

"Thank you, Professor," James managed to add, as he raced out of her office. He practically ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and skidded to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Boggart," he said, thankful he owled Moony for the password last night.

"Quite right, dear," she opened to reveal the room inside. James rushed through the portrait hole, and looked around the common room. He spotted a mane of fiery red hair looking out of the window, over the lake. He made his way over to her chair. When he was only a few feet away, she turned around. James took in her every feature: her heart-shaped face, her deep, green eyes, the way her lips curved, just so. Everything about her drove him absolutely crazy.

"Hi," he said, a little out of breath.

"Hi," she said, embarrassed, wanting to tear her eyes away from his hazel ones.

"So, uhh, how are you?" he asked, nervously.

"Just fine, you know, normal. School and all... uh. You?" She managed to get out through her suddenly dry mouth.

"Fair, tired, but fine. Yeah, fine..." An awkward silence followed.

"Uh, good. That's good," Lily tried to smile, but she was sure it came out more like a grimace.

"I'd like to think so," James said, trying to add some humor to break the ice, which was barely cracked at this point. "How did the match go this morning?"

"Pretty good, Slytherin killed Hufflepuff, per usual... score was something like, 240 to 70."

"Oh, okay.. yeah." James, for once, was at a loss for words. He glanced down at his watch. "Damn, Lily, I have to go, I'll owl you, yeah?" he started to turn and walk away.

"James! Uh, it was nice... to see you, I mean. It was nice," Lily said, blushing madly.

James grinned, "It was great to see you to, Lily," he gave her a little wave, "Bye, now."

"Bye," she said, shyly, blushing, and biting her bottom lip.

He walked away, thinking about how she called him, James. That, by far, made his whole month.

* * *

So, that wasn't exactly how I had planned it... but we'll roll with it. Please review!!


	5. In Which Brigette Intervenes

Oh, God. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to put up! It's been written for a few days, but fanfiction was having severe problems, and I couldn't upload it for at least 2 days. But it's up now, and chapter six is already half written. I'll try to get that up tomorrow, but no promises. If not tomorrow, then next weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alice," Lily started. "This is a problem."

Alice chuckled, getting quite a laugh out of her friend's unnecessary discomfort and worry. "Why? So, you called him James. No big deal. That's what the rest of the world calls him."

"Yes, exactly, I called him James. Which makes it kind of a big deal," Lily huffed, getting fed up with her friend's lack of concern.

"You're making mountains out of molehills, Lily. Take a deep breath. We're going to try something," Alice instructed her, getting up from their beds, and flicking her wand at the curtains, swinging them shut. She took a few candles out of her trunk, set them on stable surfaces around her and Lily, and with a wave of her wand, they were lit, and Lily had taken her breath.

"Okay, so, now what," Lily asked, forever impatient.

"Calm down, breathe," Alice said, leading by example by taking a deep breath. "In through the nose, out through the mouth."

"Alice, I'm not pregnant."

"Maybe not yet, but you never know," Alice murmured. "Shut your eyes."

Shutting her eyes, Lily said, "I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon, just so you know."

"I never said you were, but Lils, pay attention," Alice said, trying to keep them on course, "Clear your mind, and keep breathing."

"Alice, I don't think this is helping." Lily told her friend, peering out of a squinted eye, that was supposed to be shut.

"You don't even know what _this_ is yet," Alice reasoned with her, "And stop peeking."

"Your eyes aren't even open, how did you know?" Lily asked.

"That's how. You asked. If you had just said, 'I'm not,' then you wouldn't have been. Now, shut your eyes and breathe, dammit. You'd be awful at yoga, Lils."

"What's yoga?" Lily asked, forever curious.

"Lily."

"Sorry, please do continue," she said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay," Alice started. "Think back to this afternoon, with James. What were you doing before he got to the common room."

"Thinking about when he'd show up. He was taking an awfully long time."

"Right, and when he showed up, how'd you feel?" Alice asked.

"Thankful that he'd gotten there, and that he was still alive. Not seeing someone for so long kind of puts them out of your world physically."

"Okay, and when he left, why did you call him James?"

Lily paused, "I-I... I don't know." She opened her eyes and found her self staring into Alice's brown ones. "What?"

"Doesn't what you just admitted to your self mean anything to you?" Alice asked her. "This was an exercise to bring sub-conscious thoughts into the conscious."

"But, I already knew what I was telling you. I've known that since this afternoon, actually. And, I still don't know why I called Potter, James," Lily hung her head.

"Lily, you're hopeless. Write your letter."

"About what? 'Hey buddy, sorry I called you by your real name, my sincerest apologies.'?"

"Well, hopefully not. Continue with the game, get to know each other a little better," Alice suggested.

"Fine, I'll humor him. This is still the biggest waste of my time."

"Write."

"I'm writing!"

_Potter,_

_Your visit was a nice pick-me-up. It's nice to know that you're still alive, I guess._

_I thought we could continue with the game. How about you answer me this, except, it's not really a question. It's more of a summary._

_Give me the general run-down of James Philip Potter. Favorites, likes, dislikes, pet peeves, perfect date, where you see your self in 5 years, stuff like that._

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

James was hopping with excitement when he returned to the ministry that night.

"She called me, James," he hummed, "She called me by my name, hah hah hah, I'm the luckiest person in the world!"

"James?" James stopped celebrating momentarily and looked in the direction of the voice who called him. It was a fellow intern, Brigette. She was French, from Beauxbatons.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why are you zo 'appy?" She asked. She, or any of the other interns, had never seen James this happy before in his time at the Ministry.

"Well, this girl, Lily, who I've been chasing forever, finally called me James!" he told her, expressing him self with large hand motions and a smile on his face.

"What did she call zou before?" Brigette asked curiously, her french accent evident.

"My last name, Potter. Very casual, informal. Very un-Lily."

"Tell me about 'er, James. She zounds wonderful." Brigette asked him, patting a space on the couch next to her.

"Are you sure? I can really start going on about her. It can get a little, uh, excessive, at times," James asked her.

"_S'il te pla__î__t,_" Brigette reassured him. "I would love to 'ear about 'er, dis lovely gerl of zours."

"Well, she's not mine yet. But she is lovely. She's a little on the short side, only 160 centimeters, gorgeous red hair, these amazing eyes. They're green, emerald green. Her skin is fair, and just glows. She's the smartest person I know, and she's funny. Even though she doesn't always think so. She's the only person in the whole world that can make me laugh, then argue, and laugh again within a five minute period," James stopped to take a breath.

"Wow, she zounds amazing," Brigette urged him to continue.

"She is. Lily isn't very sporty, she'd rather read. She's not a big party person. But she likes to shop, and is always classy. She is incredibly loyal to those close to her, and stands up for anything."

"I can zee why zou like 'er zo much," Brigette told him.

"Yeah, me too. I just wish she'd like me back. For the first five years of our time together, Lily Evans would not give me the time of day."

'Lily Evans, 'ow interesting. Well, I weell write to dis gerl. Tell 'er what she ees meessing,' Brigette thought. 'And if she does not vant 'im, 'ee ees all mine.'

LINE

**Lily,**

**Are we really back to a last name basis? Shame. I thought we were beyond**** that, Lily.**

**You, Lily Evans, want to hear more about me? Wow, what a day.**

**Well, my favorite food is chocolate cake. You already know my favorite color is red. My favorite Quidditch team is Puddlemere United, my favorite subject is Defense, and my favorite cookie is chocolate chip. I like Quidditch, pranks, my friends, and you. I dislike Slytherin, dark wizards, and peas. My biggest pet peeve is when people excessively wipe their feet on door mats, and when a letter is tied to an owl's left foot. **

**Perfect date? That'd be you, Lily. The perfect date we would go on? We would start by taking a walk by lake, and have a little picnic lunch. I would then surprise you with your own traveling library; it's a library with shrunken books, bookshelves and card catalogue, all in a convenient backpack. I would then lead you to the Quidditch Pitch and have a game of croquet set up, since I know you rather like croquet. We would then retire to the north tower where there is dinner set up for us. The dinner is some type of pasta, no meat, for both of us, since I know you're a vegetarian. Dessert would be a bowl of vanilla ice cream, two scoops, with cup of Earl Grey tea for you (with a splash of milk and some honey), and a cup of coffee for me.**

**Where I see my self in five years? With you, being an auror, living in quiet little house perfect for the two of us.**

**For you: same summary.**

**James**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my, God."

"What? I think it's cute," Alice laughed outright at James's most recent letter.

"How does he know I like croquet? I don't think I've told anyone that, except you... Alice, what did you tell him?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. I swear on Merlin's Sunday underpants. This is all him, Lils."

"I'm skeptical," Lily told her friend, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know," Alice said knowingly.

"Plus, who does he think he is with all of this date stuff? And how did he know I've been pining for a traveling library. And my tea, and ice cream, and we both like the same Quidditch team! Alice, how does he know?" Lily asked frantically, eyes wide.

"Calm down, Lils. He's observant, yeah?" Alice tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, Alice. Really observant."

"Good gods, Lils," Alice said, a little fed up at her friend, "Of course he's observant. He's liked you for ages. Anyone that is pretty decent friends with you will know everything he does. He just does a little better job of pointing out that he knows almost everything about you."

Lily paused, "I suppose so," she answered reluctantly.

"Yes, you do suppose so, indeed."

"Fine, but he could tone it down a little,"

"Agreed, but he's James. Being friends with him, plus extravagance and enthusiasm with your personal knowledge are sort of a package deal." Alice told her friend, "With your personal knowledge especially."

"Fair point. I guess it's fine."

"It is fine. You're just making a big deal out of it," Alice said.

"Can I write my letter now?"

"You may."

_James,_

_I'm sorry for calling you Potter in my earlier letter. We should be on a first name basis. We're civil towards each other, and there isn't any harm by calling you James. At least, I hope there isn't._

_Favorite food: Vanilla ice cream and peaches. It's a tie. Favorite color: Green. My favorite Quidditch team is also Puddlemere; what a coincidence! My favorite subject is runes, but you already knew that. _

_I like rain, books, tea, my friends, and croquet. But you seem to know all of that too. I dislike pureblood extremists, dilly daddle, smoking, and cooking. __Biggest pet peeve? When people say they're vegetarians, but still eat chicken. Most annoying thing ever._

_Perfect date: It would be a lot like the date you described there, actually._

_In five years I see my self as a healer, working in the war, helping our side. Maybe married, maybe not. I guess it depends._

_My question: What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?_

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

James read over Lily's letter. 'She's right,' he thought, 'I really do know almost everything about her.'

"'Ello, James," A familiar voice carried over his head.

"Brigette, hi." James said, acknowledging her. They were sitting in a common room in their dorms. It was filled with interns, and bustled with gossip and chit-chat.

"May I?" Brigette asked, motioning to the empty chair next to James.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

"James," Brigette started, sitting down across from him. "May I ask zou a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do zou confine zour self? Zou are quite 'andsome." Brigette told him, "You could 'ave any one ov dees gerls. Why not?"

"Because I don't want any of the other girls. I want Lily." He told her.

"I see that, but she 'as not accepted zour advances. _Oui_?" Brigette asked him.

"Yes, that's right. Not yet, anyway. She'll come 'round."

"Eef zou say zo, James."

* * *

_Thursday, December 17__th_

_Miss Lily Evans:_

_Bonjour, my name is Brigette Laporte. I am a fellow intern of a friend of yours, James Potter. He has talked quite a lot about you. I have to know, do you feel the same way towards him, Lily? If not, then you certainly wouldn't mind if I turned my romantic attention towards him, would you? He is quite handsome, no?_

_Please reply on this sheet of paper._

_Sincerely,_

_Brigette Laporte_

* * *

"I can't believe this little hussy would have the nerve to ask my permission to go after James. What the hell do I care anyway? He's not mine or anything! Honestly," Lily ranted to Alice.

"I know Lily, you've been telling me all night," Alice was getting close to her breaking point.

"Oh, Merlin, Alice. I'm so sorry. I'm being such an awful person about this!" Lily told her friend.

"Just write her back then. Tell her you don't care.. if you don't, that is."

"Of course I don't. James isn't my property, or anything like that." Lily said, sounding only the smallest bit doubtful.

Lily continued her letter on Brigette's, as resquested.

_Thursday, December 17__th_

_Brigette Laporte,_

_I don't mind at all. He's all yours._

_Lily Evans_

* * *

"Oh, James. Could zou come 'ere_ pour une minute_?" Brigette asked him. They were back in the interns commons again.

"Yeah, what's up?" James asked, walking over to her chair.

"I would like to show zou dees letter I exchanged with Lily. Your Lily, except, she ees not exactly yours," She showed him the letter. He took it from her, his eyes scanning what she wrote, then what she wrote.

"Sh-She... She said that?" James asked. "Wrote that? That was her?"

"Yes, eet was."

"Uhh, err. Brigette, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling very well. A little ill, in fact. I think I'll go to bed a bit early today." James told her, already walking towards his dorm room.

"But James, eet ees only seven thirty!" James kept walking, not hearing her.

'How could she do that to me? Just pass me on. Not caring... I thought she was coming around. I thought she would have been a little more sensitive about my feelings. I can't believe her...' That was the constant stream of thought that troubled James into even a more troubling sleep.

* * *

Right now I'm going to apologize for Brigette's accent. I'm semi-fluent in french, and it would have been easier for me to write it in French. But not everyone knows french (including Lily and James) so I had to write her with a fluctuating accent. If you can't figure it out, let me know, and I'll repost this chapter with actual english. Please review!  
-Erin


	6. In Which James is Ridiculous

Enjoy!

* * *

On Saturday morning, James woke up, ready to go to Hogwarts. He didn't have any tests scheduled. He wanted to talk to Lily. Face to face. He went through his morning routine normally, except he was completely absent from thought. All he could think about was Lily. He arrived at Hogwarts, and went straight up to Gryffindor tower. He strode into the Common Room, looking for Lily, but she wasn't sitting in her usual place, next to the window looking over the lake.

'She must be in her dorm, ' he thought.

So, he walked over to the girls staircase, and hollered up the stairs, "LILY. LILY, COME DOWN. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

Lily walked through the portrait hole that moment, returning from a morning walk. Not many people were up yet, because it was quite early for Hogwarts on a Saturday.

"James? James, keep it down. You're going to wake everyone up!" Lily told him, walking towards him.

"Lily, I need to talk to you," James told her.

"So talk, there aren't many other people here," There were a few random people sprawled about the commons. "They won't mind."

"No. Alone."

"Okay," Lily was a little concerned. She'd only seen James like this once, in fifth year when she was on a date with a Ravenclaw. He was seeing red, and refused to talk to her for a week afterwards. Not like she cared at the time, but it worried her none-the-less. "Lead the way."

He took her wrist and walked out of the commons, leading her to places she didn't know. They ended up in a small room, just off a hallway. It was some type of exam room, holding only a desk and a few chairs, and had a window over looking the Quidditch Pitch.

The pair stood in silence for a minute or two, James breathing heavily, wondering how he should word his hurt.

"James?"

"Lily, could you just not talk for a minute. I need to think," he requested. He shook his hair out of his eyes, and sat down on one of the miscellaneous chairs. James put his head in his hands, still frustrated.

"Oh. Umm, yeah, I- I- I'll do that... yeah," Lily said, surprised at his request, and unfamiliar to his anger. She sat down in another chair, facing away from him.

A few minutes passed until James spoke. "Lily," he started, "did a girl, Brigette, write to you a day or so ago?"

"Hmm? Err, yeah, I think that was her name. Why? Is this," she referenced to James abrupt change of attitude, "about her letter?"

"No, it's not-" James told her.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, good, because Ja-"

"It's about what you wrote back." He finished.

"What I wrote?" she sounded winded.

"Yeah, Lils. What you wrote. What you replied. What you put down on paper." James was getting angrier now.

"James, that had nothing to do with you-" she tried to tell him.

"Nothing to do with me? Ha! Lily, you were talking about me. You were giving away my heart, Lily. Just gave it away to some girl you don't even know!" James was yelling, on his feet now. "That's complete bollocks if you think that letter had nothing to do with me!"

Now, Lily was getting mad too. She stood up from her chair and faced him. "You have no right to be mad at me, James Potter. Just because that tart didn't ask you in first place doesn't mean that I'm at fault here." she yelled back.

"I don't want her, Lily. I want you, dammit. But you're making it pretty bloody difficult." he told her.

"Well, Potter. She wants you, and I'm not going to get in her way. So, you know what? Take her, Potter. See what the hell I care!" Lily exclaimed. She walked towards the door.

"Lily. Lily, the only reason I do care, is because I gave you my heart a long time ago. I'm yours, I've always been yours." James said, his voice softer.

Lily paused. "Except, I don't want you Potter. So, I don't care. I don't care. Do what you want. I don't care." She opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind her. She took a deep breath, waiting to get her bearings before she tried to find her way back to Gryffindor tower.

"But, Lily. Lily, I love you... I love you." James said, in an empty room.

Little did he know that Lily heard every word.

* * *

"Oh. Wow. He said that?" Alice asked. Lily told her about her and James's earlier talk. They were out by the lake, wrapped up in their cloaks, taking a walk.

"Yeah, he did. I knew he liked me, but love? That's a big step, Alice. Do you think he just said that because he knew I'd hear?" she wondered.

"I doubt it, Lily. Everyone else already knows."

"What! How?" Lily yelled, "It just happened this morning!"

"No, everyone knew before this morning." Alice explained, "Meaning, everyone knew because it was so blatantly obvious."

"Oh, errr. How obvious?" Lily asked, curious.

"Obvious enough that everyone knew, and I mean everyone, Lils. Everyone except you."

"Everyone being?"

"Teachers, the rest of the student population at Hogwarts, shopkeepers in Hogsmede," Alice explained. "Everyone."

"I see."

"What'd you tell him to do exactly?" Alice asked her friend.

"That I'd be fine with him going out with that girl," Lily said. "Because I am fine with it. I could care less!"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself that."

"I'm convinced. Potter and I are not made out to be friends. Much less date each other."

"I'm not so convinced."

"What more proof do you need?" Lily asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe proof that you don't like James?"

"How the hell do I prove that?"

"Another guy."

"No way, I don't mix well with the male species." Lily told Alice.

"Then I guess you like James."

"Damn you woman." Lily pondered what to say next. "I don't like him Alice, but if he does like that girl then that just proves what I've been saying about him for a long time now: that he's just in this for the chase. The moment I give in, or when he finds a new girl, is only when it's over. And that proves," Lily took a big breath, "That he never really changed in the first place."

"Oh, Lily," Alice enveloped her best friend in a warm hug. "It's okay. He did change. He's just having a momentary lapse of judgement. He'll come around."

"You think so, Alice?"

"I know so." Alice just really hoped that she was right.

Lily lay in bed thinking that night about what had happened that day. About James, what Alice had said, and about that stupid, little bimbo, Brigette. Lily tried to convince her self that she really didn't care who James was involved with, wether it be Brigette or the Queen. She tried to tell her self that hearing his, he thought, solitary confession didn't change her opinion of him, or tell her self that he really did change, and was willing to give 'them' a shot. What she heard changed something in Lily that morning. She knew it, but admitting it would be another story.

* * *

The next morning when James woke, he was sore all over and had a nasty headache. Recalling what had happened the day before made his head throb. He groaned, still trying to cope with Lily being gone. Gone from his life, or so he hoped. He was still angry and hurt that she would disregard his feelings like she did. She was such an understanding, wonderful, lovely person. Why would she do this to him? How could she?

He got dressed and left for the intern's commons, seeing Brigette sitting on a settee near the roaring fire. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Oh, James, I deed not zee you there. 'Ow was your Saturday?" She asked, feigning politeness, knowing something was up with James.

"I-I... err, I talked to Lily yesterday. She's decided she wants nothing to do with me," James told her, head in his hands, elbows to his knees, talking to the floor.

"James," Brigette cooed, rubbing his back "Poor you, aw, _mon petit chou-chou_. You muzt be feeling awfool. How can I make eet better?"

"Come to Hogwarts with me next Saturday?" He asked her, momentarily stunning himself, not knowing what exactly he was saying.

"I would love to," Brigette squealed, "I weel meet all ov your _amis_!"

"Yeah, that'd be great." James said, sitting up, smiling at her. 'Every single one of them.'

* * *

Sorry this took so long to put up! School + sports= no time. But I want feedback!


End file.
